


Bus

by AriesNoHope



Series: HernanKirk Oneshots [6]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Even if you don't believe in love, you may found it in any place.Just give it a try.





	Bus

The dirty city doesn't seem to get down his humor at all.

A nice afternoon with rain lets the dirt wet, marking shining spots on the asphalt, they glow always in company of the water.His headphones helps him to avoid the noise of the crowd, the buses’ horns and the voices.

This loudy city might get nuts anyone.That's the reason why a fresh rainy day is a blessing even if the traffic increases because of that, a good book and some music make for it.

The night start to fall. So slowly, so quickly that he can't notice when the street lights begins to emanate the nostalgic glow. 

He gets off from a bus just for take another one. The line is large, doesn't matter. 

The night finally fall in an instant, is his turn to get into the bus, he pays the import and take place on his favorite place: next to the window. After him, a thin man gets in the bus too and take place in the free spot next to his side.

_Beautiful. Not contaminated with the sins of this city._

Our friend feels butterflies in his stomach, the small boy next to him smell like a hospital, and takes off from his school bag a book of medicine.

_A doctor must be, a scientist, one of that crazy mans who have decided to study the sickness of the humankind._

The curious man keeps watching the small one with careful for not to be catched in his spying. Blue eyes like his own, small pink lips, they seem soft. The inspection come back to the eyes. He freezes when he notice those eyes watching him.

_Now what?_

Takes off his headphones to see that blue gaze remains persistent.

-Can I tell you something? - the curious man talks first.

-Sure - he answer with a smile.

\- You are beautiful.

-What?

-You are really handsome, it worth to tell you. - he declares smiling, making a powerful confession.

-Thanks - he answer with the cheeks flushed - I think you are handsome too.

-Me? Oh thanks but I don't. I haven't shave and I feel really tired.

-Even though you are smiling. I found that beautiful

A big smile is drawn in both men’s face, the cheeks get warm, the heart bumps and the butterflies flutter inside their abdomen.

The night have fall entirely. The traffic is heavy, the conversation continues.

-I’m Kirk, nice to meet you

-Cute name, mine is Hernan

They talk just a little, about their days until they said good bye in Kirk's stop.

It takes to Hernan just a few seconds to notice the big mistake. He may no ever see this guy ever again, he may regret. So he stands up from his sit quickly.

-Wait !! This is my stop too.

The driver looks at him a little angry, but even he stops and open the bus’ door

-Thanks - Hernan just smile with some kind of shame at the man in apologize.

When he gets off from the bus he look for Kirk, for his surprise there is he watching him. Hernan doesn't know what to say, the bus seem to wait for a moment to see what is going to happen between those guys. Hernán starts to walk towards the asking expresion, he walks beside a house with a huge garden. He picks a red flower from there and keep walking.

The bus continue his trip, it seem to know already the ending of this story.

-Hey I. . . this may seems something hurry but . .

-It isn't hurry, I have been watching you since a long time ago

-Really? Why didn't you talk to me?

-Too shy for this world I guess 

-This, this is for you - Hernan offers the flower

-Thanks, you may seem tough? but you are cute.

Hernán’s cheeks get red and they keep in a comfortable silence for a moment, while Kirk watches the flower.

-Can I invite you something to eat?

Kirk glances up at him, with a big smile.

-It’s late, I guess you haven't eat, and I could invite you a drink if you drink - Hernan continues

-I haven't eat yet, Chinese food would be fine.

-Great. - Hernan smiles.

-Don't be nervous - Kirk tease Hernan while they start to walk together and putting his flower inside his book.

-Do you believe in love at first sight? - Hernan asks

-Love? I don't really believe in such a thing.

-What a shame I thought I felt it today in that bus. 

-Talking about love? That’s a hurry indeed. We haven't even kiss Hernan

-That can be fixed

Hernan leads down, slowly watching Kirk right in the eyes, getting closer more and more slowly. Both of them close their eyes, they touch each other lips, feeling the warm, the softness. Hernan licks Kirk’s lips and a second later kiss him entirely. The butterflies come back to the stomach, now they also invide the the brain, the spine, the heart

 

When they pull apart, Kirk’s breath is heavy and warmer.

-I haven't ever feel something like that before - Kirk confesses

-That's because I'm a good kisser honey

Kirk thinks a lot for a moment.

_Is that love? It feels like that? Did he felt in love in a bus?_

-Let's find out - Kirk say maybe just to himself, before hugging Hernan’s neck and start to kissing him again.

Hernan smiles between the kisses, he feels really happy for taking the perfect bus today. He is happy indeed to have found such a cute boy in a hell like this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for passing to read  
> I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
